Kaulah Malaikatku
by Lady nacchi
Summary: Di ambang kematian, seorang malaikat datang padaku. Tapi aneh. Ia tidak datang untuk menjemputku menuju alam yang hakiki. Justru ia memberikan sebentuk nyawa yang nyata padaku dan membiarkanku meneruskan hidup #ONESHOT#


_**Disclaimer** © _Masashi Kishimoto

_.  
_

_**Summary**_ : Di ambang kematian, seorang malaikat datang padaku. Tapi aneh. Ia tidak datang untuk menjemputku menuju alam yang hakiki. Justru ia memberikan sebentuk nyawa yang nyata padaku dan membiarkanku meneruskan hidup.

* * *

.

.

**-KAULAH MALAIKATKU-**

**Oneshot**

.

.

* * *

Di bawah kolong langit hitam ini, aku bermimpi tentang dirimu. Dirimu yang telah membawaku dalam lingkar bahagia─yang mungkin tak kan pernah teraba olehku jika aku tak mengenalmu.

Kau,

Kau, Sasuke.

Sosok yang tak pernah lenyap dalam memori, meski waktu memaksaku untuk melepaskanmu. Melepasmu jauh dari relung hati terdalam.

.

.

.

* * *

Pertama kali aku melihatmu di taman rumah sakit. Kau memetik dawai gitar dan bersenandung merdu. Nada indah dan raut teduhmu membayang di benakku. Hingga tanpa sadar aku jatuh dalam suatu rasa aneh yang tak semestinya kurasakan.

Cinta terlarang… Aku tahu itu.

Namun rasa ini sudah di ubun-ubun. Tak dapat kutahan. Tak dapat kuhentikan. Semua berjalan seperti arus. Hingga tanpa kusangka kau memiliki rasa yang sama denganku. Aku tak dapat menolak. Meski aku tahu ini salah. Aku ingin menjadi milikmu. Selamanya milikmu.

Tapi semua telah berlalu. Masa indah yang tak mungkin terulang dalam rekaman kehidupan. Menyeretku ke dalam nestapa yang tak kutahu jalan keluarnya.

Perih. Kau tahu? Rasa perihlah yang menggerogoti jiwaku saat kata berpisah terlontar. Kau merasa bingung, eh? Apa kau tidak merasa pantulan mataku menyimpan rasa kehilangan saat itu?

Pernyataan terakhir darimu sungguh membuatku hilang akal. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan bahwa selama ini aku tidak mencintaimu? Tidak, Sasuke! Kau salah besar jika berpikir seperti itu. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah dan tidak akan melakukan itu. Karena rasa cinta ini, masih kusimpan erat di dasar jiwaku. Hingga saat ini. Saat aku menulis goresan pena ini. Semua karena aku masih mencintaimu. Dan tetap akan mencintaimu. Hingga waktu menjemputku kelak.

Perlu kau tahu satu hal, Sasuke. Aku tak menyalahkan keadaan. Begitu pula dengan takdir. Dirikulah yang patut disalahkan. Ya, aku. Aku yang terlalu pengecut untuk mengutarakan kejujuran. Sebuah kejujuran yang membuat hidupku menjadi gelap. Tanpa sinar. Tanpa dirimu…

Saat itu aku bungkam. Karena aku memang seorang pengecut. Jujur itu menyakitkan. Entah mungkin karena aku tak kuasa menatap bening mata onyxmu memancar kesedihan saat kau mendengar pengakuanku. Satu hal yang ingin kulihat darimu. Wajah riangmu. Itu saja. Aku tak ingin melihat ekspresi lain darimu. Jika kau menangis di depanku, itu lebih dari cukup untuk membunuh batinku.

Karena itulah, aku hanya bisa menulisnya di selembar kertas lusuh ini. Supaya aku tak menatap ekspresimu ketika mengetahui kebenaran ini. Biarlah reaksimu menjadi rahasia hati yang tak pernah kutahu.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke…

Dengar… Dengarlah pengakuan ini.

Aku sakit parah. Seiring bergantinya hari, sakit ini semakin menjadi. Masa hidupku mungkin bisa diibaratkan dengan secepat kau membalikkan telapak tangan. Tuhan akan segera mengutus malaikatnya untuk menjemputku. Aku akan menuju sebuah kehidupan baru yang abadi tanpa dirimu.

Sekarang kau pasti mengerti mengapa aku menyebut rasa ini sebagai cinta terlarang. Awalnya aku pikir aku akan sembuh jika menjalani terapi secara rutin. Itulah alasan aku menerimamu menjadi kekasihku saat itu. Tapi semua berjalan diluar kehendak. Penyakit ini semakin parah. Dan pada akhirnya aku pun memilih untuk memutuskan ikatan kasih kita.

Maaf.

Maaf aku merahasiakan ini darimu. Aku tak ingin kau terluka. Biar aku saja yang menyimpan luka ini. Biarlah aku pergi dengan damai tanpa harus melihatmu terluka.

.

.

.

* * *

Namun lagi-lagi garis takdir tak sejalan dengan rencanaku. Semua menyimpang dari apa yang aku harapkan. Di ambang kematian, seorang malaikat datang padaku. Tapi aneh. Ia tidak datang untuk menjemputku menuju alam yang hakiki. Justru ia memberikan sebentuk nyawa yang nyata padaku dan membiarkanku meneruskan hidup.

Bersyukur. Ya, aku bersyukur karena aku tidak jadi pergi secepat perkiraanku. Tapi aku hanya menyesalkan satu hal. Suatu hal yang begitu merobek dinding hatiku hingga berbekas abadi. Aku tersiksa, kau tahu? Aku terpukul ketika tahu siapa pemilik topeng malaikat itu.

Tembok harapanku sirna seketika. Awalnya aku pikir, aku tidak akan mati dan akan terus bersamamu. Tapi aku sangat kecewa saat tahu bahwa itu mustahil.

Kau, Sasuke! Kau!

Apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat kau mendonorkan jantungmu padaku? Mengapa kau bisa berpikiran sependek itu, Sasuke?

Sakit, kau tahu? Aku menghabiskan berliter mutiara luka saat menghadapi kenyataan ini. Seandainya aku tahu bahwa sang malaikat itu adalah kau, aku tidak akan sudi menerima nyawa ini.

Namun semua telah terjadi. Aku sadar bertubi penyesalan tidak berguna. Itu tidak akan mengembalikan kau. Kau telah pergi dan tak akan kembali.

Aku hanya berharap kau bahagia dan terus menungguku disana. Aku akan menggunakan jantung ini dengan baik. Sebaik niat tulusmu memberikan nyawa berharga ini, Malaikatku…

.

.

.

* * *

**F.I.N**

* * *

.

**Author's Note :**

yuhuu ~ saya datang dengan oneshot baru. Oneshot ini dibuat saat mood nulis saya sedang bagus. Jadi hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam, lahirlah oneshot ini. Meski tergolong singkat, namun oneshot ini merupakan bukti kerinduan saya dalam membuat fic. Doakan saja mood nulis saya sering bagus yaa, minna. yosh ~ Ganbatte! ^o^9

maaf untuk penggunaan bahasa cerita yang terkesan monoton =)

For the last, _RnR pliss…_ segala saran dan kritik akan nacchi terima untuk kebaikan fanfic saia kedepannya =D

**…Karena kalianlah fic ini ada…**

_**Domo Arigatou**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**© nacchi  
**


End file.
